Tube or hose cutting tools are well known devices. A number of devices have been described that cut hoses or tubing perpendicular to their axes at the point of cutting. The prior art Baum U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,629 discloses a manual hand held cutter, that moves about a tube or hose similar to a pipe cutter. In this device a pointed blade punctures the tubing at one point on its periphery and then a side cutting edge of the blade is rotated around the periphery of the tubing in a plane at right angles to the axis to complete a cutting action. However the design is very limited in relation to the sizes of tubing that can be accomodated and in addition there is a tendency for the device to twist as the cutting action takes place thus forming a helical cut line. Most other tube cutters describe a scissors type of action which is completely unacceptable for the very resilient tubing now available. Prior art devices in many instances are quite complicated structure and have no means thereon for both cutting and measuring of a tube. In most instances there is a device that must be held or moved in order to cut the tube.